


Four First Meetings

by Bluspirit92



Series: The Brynn Wayne Adventures [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Slash, Rule 63, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynn Wayne and Clark Kent have met four times in their various personas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brynn Wayne and Superman

Brynn Wayne first met Superman at a big party. A fundraising gala in Metropolis with the man of steel as the guest of honor. He had been standing with his back pushed right up against a large column, looking both overwhelmed and bored by the people swirling by with their bland greetings and small talk.

Brynn had been apprehensively avoiding the hero all night, but when a gap in the crowds opened up, another party-goer pushed her towards him. Brynn really did not want to talk to one of the few people who could connect her to Batman, but there weren't a whole lot of options besides getting it over with or passing out. So she pasted a fake smile on her face and stumbled up to him, wobbling enough to look tipsy. 

"Hello, Miss Wayne," Superman greeted once she had made it close enough to be heard over the rest of the party.

"Hey Superman," she extended her hand, and Superman took it gently, obviously not wanting to hurt her with his strength. That let her control the handshake without exerting an unusual amount of force. She whipped his hand up and down enthusiastically for about thirty seconds before her tried to politely remove it from her grasp. 

Brynn reached over and squeezed Superman's bicep. "Nice guns," She said appreciatively, "Do you lift?" 

Superman just shrugged and looked confused by how touchy she was. Most of the guests respected personal space. Most of the guests weren't planting trackers. 

"So, nice party, huh," Superman mumbled, obviously having no idea how to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, it's okay. These people are only here for you though, but I can tell you'd rather be saving kittens from trees, or whatever else you do," Brynn said, looking around at all the fancy people.

Superman raised a finger and interrupted as politely as possible, "Actually I don't just save kittens Miss Wayne. I also fought-" 

Brynn cut him off, "So why don't you brighten up a little, Big Blue." She patted him on the cheek and turned away before he could keep talking. 

Even considering the incredibly boring party, Brynn counted that evening a win. Tracking device on Superman, not getting outed as Batman, and later that night she even saw Superman smiling at some of the guests. It was obviously forced, and he still looked incredibly tense, but it was a start.


	2. Batman and Superman

Batman first met Superman on a cold and gray night. Brynn had been crouched on the edge of a building for half an hour, and while that pose made her look like a cool gargoyle, it also made her legs cramp up so bad she was almost grateful that Superman had shown up. 

"Batman," Superman broke the silence once Brynn had rose.

"Superman," she replied with a small nod. There was a long moment of silence as the two superheroes stared each other down. 

Brynn sighed. She really hated talking as Batman, (the growl is murder on the throat) but it was obvious that Superman wasn't going to step up and talk. "Look now that you've seen I'm real, tell me what you want right now,"

"Well-"

"and then get the hell out of Gotham." 

Superman frowned, but didn't back down. "Well, I was thinking that maybe if you were, so some other superheroes and I were thinking,"

"Spit it out," Brynn muttered. There was actual crime to deal with. She didn't need to stand here all night and listen to this boy scout stutter. 

"Wonder woman, Flash, and some others, we were thinking of putting together a team of superheroes to deal with big threats and help each other out, and we were wondering if you wanted to join."

"No thanks. I'm not really a teamplayer," Brynn scoffed, preparing to turn away and leave.

"You mean you're too arrogant to admit you might need help," Superman snapped, and he sounded the angriest Brynn had ever seen him. "If you would look beyond your city, you'd see how many people you could help."

"Look at this city! Too many people here need my help for me to even think about looking beyond it!" Brynn growled, and pulled a communicator from her belt. "If your little super-team needs help, call this and I might come and save your asses. Maybe." 

She tossed him the device and stalked to the edge of the roof. God she was going to have to take so many cough drops from all that growling.

"I hope you reconsider!" Superman yelled after her as she jumped from the building.


	3. Brynn Wayne and Clark Kent

Brynn Wayne first met Clark Kent during an interview. Brynn hated reporters. If she had realized that buying the Daily Planet had meant exclusive interviews, she probably wouldn't have gone through with it. Well, it was to stop Lex Luthor, so she still would have. 

"Look Miss Wayne, I'm not really interested in writing a fluff piece on your clothes or workout regimen. I prefer to ask you about the more important events in Gotham." The reporter explained as he sat down across from Brynn in her office. 

"Are you calling my clothing and work out unimportant?" Brynn asked with a small laugh. Kent didn't reply. She slipped her feet out of her heels and put her bare feet up on the desk. "Look Mr. Kent, I'm not really interested in giving you all the gory details of my parents murder or talking about some crazy dressed as a bat. If you want to talk about some charity gala or something, then I'm all ears." 

Kent frowned and flipped through his notebook. "Do you really put Batman in the same emotional category as your parents deaths?"

Brynn silently cursed. Those two were very firmly in the same category in her head, but she didn't need a reporter to know that, "No, but when someone tells me they want to talk about Gotham, those two subjects are what they really want to talk about." 

"Well, we could talk about the corrupt cops or the failing school systems," Kent offered.

"Yeah, those sound much happier," Brynn agreed, only half joking.

"So what's your opinion on Jim Gordon becoming police commissioner?"

"He's a good man, doesn't seem that corrupt. You know, you look really familiar," Brynn answers, disinterested.

"Do you know Batman?" Kent asked without looking up from his notepad. Brynn blinked in confusion, then mentally berated herself for the slip up. "Sorry if that was a bit sudden. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it," Kent added sweetly.

"Do you know Superman?" Brynn shot back. She really didn't like this guy. 

"Yes." Kent looked her right in the eyes this time and gave her a knowing smile.

"Rightttt..." Brynn drawled. There was an explosion from behind them. Kent jumped to his feet and Brynn spun her chair around, knocking papers off her desk. A building next to them was now just a smoking crater. She turned to glance at Kent. "Lets pick this up some other time. I think a more interesting story just appeared."

They both dashed from the room. Superman was later spotted clearing rubble from the building while Batman hunted down the bomber. Brynn was proud of herself for that example of teamwork.


	4. Batman and Clark Kent

Batman first met Clark Kent after borderline stalking him for a day. To this day, Brynn maintains that it was not stalking, just a routine background check. But after that interview and a few meetings with Superman, Brynn was suspicious of their connection, and Batman was nothing if not thorough. If she had to basically stalk him to get to the bottom of this, she would. 

Batman crouched in her gargoyle position on top of the Daily Planet building. She watched as Clark Kent pushed open the glass doors and made his way down the sidewalk back towards his apartment. Batman followed him, matching his pace from on top of the buildings. Brynn's head snapped to the right when she heard gunshots from a few blocks over. 

Everyone else nearby, including Kent had heard the gunshots to. While most people screamed, panicked and ran in the opposite direction, Kent headed right for the gunshots. And he ran fast. Way too fast for a normal person. Kent pushed other screaming civilians out of the way as he turned a corner. Batman cursed and changed directions. Kent was too fast for her, but she was 100% sure he was heading towards the gunshots. 

If he was, then she could stop some shooters and keep track of Kent. She ran across the roof of the building and spotted Kent pushing through the crowd. Three men in ski masks were standing on top of parked cars and firing machine guns into both the crowd and the air. One aimed at Kent. Brynn didn't need anymore motivation to get down there, but this didn't hurt her determination. 

She didn't even pause at the edge of the roof, just leaped off, cape flying out behind her. She landed right on top of one shooter, and could hear both the car and his bones crumple beneath her. She looked down, and when she was sure the man was not going to get back up, she jumped down from the car. Apparently people in Metropolis hadn't heard much about Batman, because none of them were running yet. Or maybe Brynn just had a very large ego. 

The other two shooter had realized by now that the person in the bat costume who had crushed their friend was probably the bigger threat. They turned their guns on Brynn. She ducked behind the car that one of them was on top of. When the shooter bent over and pointed the gun at her, she grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands. Then she smashed him over the head with it. He collapsed pretty quickly. 

The last gunman jumped from his car and made his way through the sea of people to Brynn. She slid over the hood of the car and met the last shooter halfway. He pointed his gun at her, but she twisted it away so that he was firing in to the air. Then she punched him in the face. His nose crumpled under her fist, and he slid to the ground. 

She scanned the crowd and spotted Kent cowering on the ground like most of the civilians had once she showed up. She guessed he hadn't had the opportunity to change into Superman. If her hunch was correct.

She weaved her way through the people and crouched down in front of Kent. 

"Heard you were asking about me. I've got some things to ask you," she pulled a small knife from her belt and gave him a look that she hoped said 'its up to you, you don't want to get stabbed just say the word'. Kent didn't say anything, so Brynn took his hand and slid the knife across his palm. It didn't cut him.

"You're okay." Brynn said, barely any surprise in her voice. She dropped his hand and walked away. She was silently cheering. She knew who Superman was. Now that was useful. not for blackmail or anything. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Batman/Brynn was a little out of character, I was going for a slightly less angsty Batman. But I'm thinking of writing more with Brynn, and that'll probably be a bit more in character.   
> Constructive criticism welcome, please help me improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't make it too obvious, but in this au Bruce Wayne is a girl, and Batman, but people still think Batman is a guy.


End file.
